Evil vs Evil
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost battles Van Rook for the powerful Kur and a few secrets are revealed.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

EVIL VS. EVIL

Argost's usual evil smile formed on his white face when his warship descended in Antarctica. He felt like a kid in a candy store. He looked over his shoulder and was confused when he didn't see his constant companion. His silent servant appeared a few seconds later. Argost watched him dress in a violet parka. He observed him holding a black garment for him.

The long-haired man frowned while allowing Munya to dress him in the jacket.  
The strange villains began to depart from the dark form of transportation. ''I have waited a long time for this moment!'' Vincent muttered. He glanced at his assistant. ''Destroy the Saturdays the second they cross paths with us!'' he instructed.  
The other man's small smile happened to be cruel.

''Be careful during your battle. You are very important to me, Munya.'' The servant's sadistic expression became one of affection. A very rare warm smile appeared on Vincent's fanged face when Munya embraced his upper body. The silent man released him a few minutes later. They continued to walk together.

''I will find Kur and become the most powerful man in the world!'' Argost stated.  
His companion glanced at him while walking near him. He was determined to protect his master. He began to remember defending him from various cryptids over the years.  
He stared at the bizarre villain. His expression became one of concern.

''I'll be OK, Munya!'' Argost smiled. It vanished as he focused on his search for the powerful cryptid. ''I can't wait to get my hands on Kur!'' he hissed. His sadistic facial expression returned. He rubbed his hands together while smiling. ''Remember, Munya. Kill anyone who gets in my way!'' he said.

Vincent scowled as he remembered the trouble he went through to locate the ultimate cryptid. He lost count of every injury he received because of the Saturdays. How could he forget about the few near death experiences? The spirit from Ulraj's medallion returned to his dark mind. He also disliked Drew for injuring him during their battle over the Cherufe's egg. ''I'm looking forward to dancing on the Saturday family's graves!'' he whispered.

The silent man remained by his master's side. He ceased walking before turning his head. His eye became bigger as he gasped. ''I'm glad you're always with me.  
We'll be together for eternity!'' Argost spoke. He still failed to see his servant's horrified expression.

Munya held the long-haired villain and ''danced'' as a few lasers entered his body!  
''MUUUUNYAAAA!'' the strange man shrieked. He never released his dying servant.  
Tears exited from his golden eyes. His constant companion smiled before he died in Argost's white arms. Vincent held Munya's dead body while crying and shrieking.

''Your tears will not revive Munya!'' a Russian man spoke. Argost looked up and scowled when Leonidas Van Rook approached him. ''Why are you here? Why did you kill Munya'  
he wept. ''I followed you because I wish to control Kur for money and power. I was going to end your life yet your servant got in the way!'' Leonidas replied.

Vincent continued to scowl and cry. ''Munya....was....my....SON!'' he revealed.  
''What?! That freak of nature was your kid?!'' Van Rook gasped. Argost nodded at a snail's pace. ''He was very important to me!'' he wept. He stood while scowling at the Russian. ''You are not going to control Kur! I will avenge my son!'' he stated before shrieking and running....

The Saturdays hoped to find the powerful cryptid before their enemy as they ran.  
''I hope we're not too late! If Argost finds Kur first....'' Doc said.  
''Don't worry, Dad. We'll defeat Argost!'' Zak smiled. Drew ceased running before pointing at the two still forms on the ground. She and her family approached them very slowly.

The Saturdays gasped at the sight of Vincent's bloody body and cracked face.  
Their horrified expressions were still there when their enemy opened his eyes and lifted his head. ''Van Rook will locate Kur and kill every last one of you!'' he whispered.  
He paused for a minute. ''Since I'm about to die anyway....'' he muttered before removing his mask at a snail's pace. His enemies stared at his true face in horror. Argost removed a small device from his black garments and crushed it. He also gave his enemies a photo of Munya as a little boy in his parent's arms.  
His dying gasps revealed his final secret. ''Argost is a WOMAN?!'' Drew gasped.

THE END 


End file.
